ASCN
by Brotection
Summary: Aidan Miles along with his teammates Serra Allein, Claire Shen and Nolan Salvaje attended Beacon Academy to not hunt monsters but to get revenge on the people who took something valuable from them.


**A/N: Hello guys this is my first fanfiction meaning i'm a rookie at this. Oh, and okitaco is a co-author since she wrote the first few paragraphs! :D constructive criticism would be lovely~**

Prologue

Characters: Aidan Miles (OC), Ozpin

A 10 year-old boy was in tears. His sobs were caused by the death of two people he cared about. Tears flooded his black eyes as his dark blue hair fluttered in the wind. The night that shows darkness which overwhelmed the abandoned streets of Vale and the crescent moon shining were the only thing that gave him light to his newly found world. He looked up slowly at the retreating figure and the male felt more tears run down his cheek.

He felt weak, broken and most of all betrayed. There he was, alive while the people who gave him life were dead. He screamed loudly as he tried to shake the corpses of his parents but no one heard or cared. The killer turned back before walking away after smoking his cigar, "You're a pathetic child who can't protect anyone." The boy looked up, his lips trembled as he spoke, "W-Who are y-you?" The blue-head heard a chuckle from the man. "Roman Torchwick." The man answered "Why you asked?" "So I will find you" The boy asked while the man disappear into the darkness whether he heard it or not.

The boy was fueled with vengeance and made a promise to find Roman and pay for what he had done. He focused hard on everything he need to prepare before he gets revenge on the man with the red hair.

* * *

The boy stared out the large window, sipping tea from his cup. He heard footsteps, "Master Trancy, you have guest. He claims to know you and your father." the boy looked at his butler, "Let him in Alfred." The butler bowed before opening the decorated doors and there stood a tall man with silver hair and glasses. He had a smirk on his face, "Aidan Miles Trancy, what a nice place you have here." The man commented.

Aidan placed the tea cup onto his desk, "My father and mother truly loved this place, so I took care of it as much as possible." the man with silver hair gave him a plate of cookies to cheer him up. Miles took one on his mouth then another until the plate was empty. "You know, you remind me of a girl who has big dreams of being a huntress," the man chuckled. "I wasn't planning on become a huntsman ever until my father and mother were murdered by a criminal." said Aidan.

While the boy is having another sip of his tea, "Who are the hell are you and why are you here?" he asked the man with silver hair. The man introduced himself "I'm Professor Ozpin, head of Beacon Academy." Aidan's eyes were fully opened because of his identity "I heard of you, you run a school were you teach people how to fight the creatures of Grimm, but that doesn't explain why are you here." Ozpin stared at the window looking at the moon, he looked at Miles "I'm here because of your father's will."

The dark haired boy was confused as he looked at Ozpin "The hell are you talking about and what do you mean my father's will?" said Aidan wanting to know what is going on.

Ozpin sighed " Your father was a good friend to me many years ago, he wants me to enroll you to Beacon so you can not only teach Grimm Studies to others but also do special missions that involves stopping criminal activity, like the one who killed your parents."

Aidan sighed "Alright i'll take the offer, but i'm not doing this to teach the lads how to hunt. I'm doing this to hunt the bastard who killed my parents." Ozpin nodded "Thats settled then, the airship will pick you up next week so if I were you, I recommend you start packing and bring something to entertain you just in case when your bored." Aidan nodded, as the dark haired boy was about to his quarters to begin packing "Oh I forget to mention!" Ozpin yelled before leaving "You might want to make your middle name as your last name!" Aidan yelled out "Why do want the people to call me 'Aidan Miles'?!" "To prevent ex-heirs like you get captured for ransom or use you for something dangerous!" Ozpin yelled before exiting the building.

Aidan reached his room to get what he need to bring. He brought his huntsman attire made by his father which is his black shirt along with his scarf, grey pants and blue cloak which has a black hood attached to it. His butler shows up to give him his equipment which is a pair of hidden blades as he attaches it to his wrists and a pair of special pistols placed in his pockets. As the butler was about to leave the room "Are you sure you want to do this sir?" The butler asked, Aidan sighed "I've been willing to do this for seven and a half years Alfred and I'm not gonna waste that option".

He put his hood on and place his scarf on his mouth "Oh and Alfred you can call me Master Miles."

**A/N Ok guys if you enjoyed this fanfic and you want me to make to continue, please give it a favorite, follow and review it so I can know what I do wrong**


End file.
